


The Parker Job

by BookGirlFan



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan
Summary: What if Nate, not Archie, had been the one to take in Parker?Inspired by a tumblr post that I now can't find.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zahnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zahnie/gifts).



“You know,” Nate remarked, leaning against a nearby wall like he didn’t have a care in the world, “there are probably better cars you could be stealing here.”

The small blonde girl flinched, turning to stare at him with quiet intensity. “Are you going to tell on me?”

Nate considered. "Should I?”

She looked at him a moment longer, then dismissed him, turning back to the car she was carefully jimmying open. Still, she kept one eye in his direction, obviously not willing to trust him just yet.

“There’s a car up the street that could probably get you some nice money. Why not take that one?” His tone held nothing but mild curiosity. He still didn’t come any closer.

“It’ll be noticed,” she said shortly.

He said nothing, raising one eyebrow in a silent request for her to continue.

She blew an exasperated breath. “It’s a nice car. Someone cares for it. If people care, they notice when it’s gone. Then I get caught.”

“What if I had a better offer?” He could see she almost had the door open. It would take her only seconds to get in the car and hotwire it, and she’d be gone. He had to act fast. “What if I had a way you wouldn’t get caught, and you’d have somewhere to sleep tonight?”

“I’m not going to another foster home.” She scowled at him. For a girl who likely wasn’t even teenage yet, it was an intimidating expression.

He held his hands up, straightening from his lean, though still not coming any closer to her. “I wasn’t suggesting it. This is something else.”

The door was unlocked now, but she still hadn’t opened it.

“What if you came home with me?” She started to move, so he talked faster. “Me and my wife, we have a little place, not far from here. It wouldn’t have to be for long, just for tonight even.”

She was silent, and he thought he’d lost her. Any minute, she would be getting in that car and going far away, little girl in a big city.

“What’s her name?” she asked abruptly.

“Maggie.” He couldn’t help but smile just saying it.

Maybe that was what convinced her, maybe not, but she let go of the car door. “I don’t have to stay.”

It wasn’t really a question, but he answered it anyway. “No. You can leave when you want.”

“Okay. Just for now.” She stepped away from the car, towards him. He didn’t touch her, letting her have her space, inwardly both thrilled and terrified. Maybe he should have called Maggie before he brought a preteen car thief home with him.

(Years later, Parker would ask him why he stopped to talk to her that day, why hadn’t he just called the police. Nate laughed, and replied, “It was Sterling’s car.”)

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has a better title in mind, please suggest it, I'm not that fond of this one. It feels pretentious.


End file.
